A. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods of debonding a composite tooling. In particular, the present invention relates to methods of debonding a tooling for a fuselage.
B. Description of Related Art
Presently, composite materials (such as fiber reinforced plastics) are increasingly being used to manufacture aircraft. The manufacture of such aircraft includes the manufacture of the fuselage (the central body of the aircraft), the internal frames of the fuselage, and the various other components of the aircraft. Often the manufacture of the internal frames of an aircraft fuselage with composites includes the use of trapped tooling to form the shape of the internal frames. For example, in some manufacturing processes, laminate fibers are wrapped around tooling to form the shape of the internal frames.
Following formation of the fuselage, this tooling may need to be removed. Typically, the laminate part will have bonded to the tooling, making removal of the tooling difficult. Currently, soapy water is used to aid in the removal of the tooling. However, the soapy water does not affect the bond between the laminate and the tooling. Further, the soapy water leaves a residue on the laminate.
A method of debonding a tooling for a fuselage that leaves little residue and releases the bond between the tooling and the fuselage would therefore provide many advantages. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method of debonding a tooling from a fuselage that leaves little residue.